Interconnects are used between components and devices on printed circuit boards (PCBs) allowing components and devices to communicate with each other as part of a larger computer system. PCBs are often stacked together on edge as computer cards or blades connected to a computer chassis to provide a greater density within a limited space.
Interconnects allow devices in a computer system to communicate directly with each other using electrical or optical signals. Often high speed electrical and optical interconnects use bulky and expensive cabling. Due to the precise alignment desired, high speed interconnects are generally manually connected in an operation separate from the insertion of installation of the PCB board.